


Here

by maemdora



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemdora/pseuds/maemdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Do you think they made it?" Wooyoung peers between planks of wood baricading their window. The house across the street looks quiet, deserted, like the rest of their neighborhood now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Did this short thing for #KWDrabbles challenge in twitter by KhunWoo0607. The prompt was " Khunwoo being the last people on earth." It didn't come out quite as i wanted and i think i kind of strayed away from the prompt, but i hope everyone can still enjoy the (short) story.
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

 

" Do you think they made it?" Wooyoung peers between planks of wood baricading their window. The house across the street looks quiet, deserted, like the rest of their neighborhood now.

" Wooyoung..." Nichkhun responds from where he's standing near the sink, drying his hands after he placed the last plate on the cupboard.

Dinner was for two tonight.  
Dinner has been for two this entire week and Wooyoung hates it. Hates how the silence sits where Junho and Chansung usually talks. And boy did those two can talk.

Wooyoung knows it, saw it in Nichkhun's eyes whenever they go out to look for supplies. The dim look in Nichkhun's face when he glanced to the empty seats at the dinner table, Nichkhun hates it too.

" Tell me you're not being real. Tell me you're not actually thinking of going out there!" Nichkhun had said, yelled, to Chansung's face, and Wooyoung never seen Nichkhun so angry before.

He knows now that it wasn't anger. It was fear. Nichkhun was terrified. At the thought of Chansung and Junho leaving, just to embrace their deaths. Because out there, out there there's nothing. Out there you die.

" We can find others," Chansung braves on, " survivors that--"

" There aren't any survivors! None left! Seoul has been silent for months now. Busan stopped transmiting weeks ago! We are it. We are the last ones." Nichkhun runs his fingers on his hair, flustered.

" How do you know?" Having kept his silence long enough, Junho finally speaks up " How do we know, Khun? if we don't go out there and find out for ourselves. How will we ever know if we keep spending the rest of our lives behind these walls?"

" The transmisions--"

" Maybe their radio broke down. Maybe the batteries gave, maybe-- maybe there are survivors that doesn't have a radio--,"

" Maybe there aren't any flesh eating dead people out there, maybe we just imagined the outbreak in our mind, hey, maybe this is all a fucking dream and one day we'd all wake up to a peachy perfect world." Nichkhun shouted.

" Khun, " Wooyoung steps in between Nichkhun and Junho, pleading with his eyes. There is no point in fighting, he had talked to Junho and Chansung before this. The two had made up their mind.

" We have running water, " Nichkhun starts, voice less tensed this time, " We have vegetables growing, we have a chicken coop. It's not much but we're self sufficient. We can just wait this out. Please, " Nichkhun chokes, Wooyoung presses his palm on Nichkhun's chest in an attempt to sooth him, Nichkhun covers Wooyoung's hand with his. " I'm done losing people. I don't wan't to lose any of you too." He told Junho and Chansung.

It was futile. Wooyoung knows it, and perhaps, Nichkhun knows it too. The two left them the next morning, they hugged but no one cried. They've lost too many loved ones that they don't cry anymore, they just--, survive.

" Do you think Junho and Chansung found others?" Wooyoung asks again. He can hear the wind howling outside, and it carries with it the groaning noise of the undead. They're out there, beyond their neighbourhood. It's pitch black outside, not a single flicker of light for it will draw the undead near.

" It's safe now. They can't come in here. We've baricaded the walls and locked the gates shut. " Taecyeon had told Wooyoung. Back when the neighbourhood was still full of people, Taecyeon, Minjun, Jinyoung, Yeeun and Fei noona, among others, even little Bambam. Chansung and Junho living in the house across the street to theirs.

" I really hope they do, Wooyoung. " Nichkhun says, sneaking his arm around Wooyoung's waist and hugs him close from behind. Wooyoung lets his head fall back against Nichkhun and closes his eyes, and for a moment he forgot about the outbreak, the screams, and all the deaths. For a moment he sees his dining room filled with friends and families, laughing and joking and enjoying the warm comfort of a home.

" Aren't you tired? Come to bed with me." Nichkhun turns and presses his nose on Wooyoung's cheek.

When they cuddle under the blanket, Wooyoung fitting perfectly in Nichkhun's arms, Nichkhun tells Wooyoung about the tomatos that are riping in their garden. Wooyoung smiles and snuck his face under Nichkhun's chin, jokingly demands a tomato soup for breakfast. Nichkhun chuckles and proceed to tell Wooyoung about that time his mother made them tomato soup, but his brother had poured too much salt in. Wooyoung shifts and burries his face on Nichkhun's shoulder with a smile, and dozes to sleep to the sound of Nichkhun's comforting voice.

Nichkhun doesn't tell Wooyoung about the radio silence from Junho and Chansung, how the last contact he had with them was four days ago. He hadn't heard anything since.

Nichkhun doesn't tell Wooyoung about the familiar corpses he found near the stream when he went scavanging outside the gates yesterday. How now he knows neither Chansung nor Junho will ever come back to them.

Nichkhun didn't cry. He's lost too many loved ones that he doesn't cry anymore, he just--, survives.

Because Wooyoung is here, solid and soft and breathing peacefully in his arms, and that is more than enough reason for Nichkhun to push on.

 

 

 

 


End file.
